As communication systems have been developed, various wireless terminals have been utilized by consumers, such as companies and individuals.
A current mobile communication system affiliated with 3GPP, for example, Long Term Evolution (LTE), LTE-Advanced, and the like, requires a high speed and high capacity communication system capable of transmitting and receiving various data, such as image data, wireless data, and the like, beyond providing a sound-based service.
A technique to increase the capacity of a terminal by utilizing a small cell is required for such a high speed and high capacity communication system.
Particularly, a plurality of small cells may be deployed in an adjacent area in order to meet the demand on data of corresponding terminals in an environment where a plurality of terminals are concentrated. In such an environment, a base station which provides a specific small cell may also provide an activation or deactivation function in order to prevent power consumption and minimize interference of a signal.
Meanwhile, it is necessary to define a specific procedure associated with a function by which small cells switch to an activation or deactivation state, and a process by which the terminals check the small cells in a deactivation state.